Hereditary and diet induced mouse and rabbit animal models for atherosclerosis will be used in this project. Baseline levels for hematologic and lipid chemistry parameters will be established and these data compared with those from animals receiving gene therapy. Dr. Montgomery's Comparative Pathology Laboratory will be responsible for collection of all blood samples from experimental animals. Plasma cholesterols and triglycerides and routine complete blood counts will be performed in his laboratory. Dr. Wolfgang Patsch's laboratory will conduct analyses for apolipoproteins A-I, E, and B utilizing immunoassays. Functional assays and/or immunoassays will be used to measure LDL receptors, 7 alpha-hydroxylase, and lipoprotein lipase in selected tissues or body fluids of control and experimental animals. This core lab will support three of the four research projects utilizing animals.